oneshot Moño Rosa
by Yuriss
Summary: Arnold no puede dejar de pensar en cierta rubia y todo por un ligero cambio invisible para cualquiera


**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon**

_**Moño Rosa**_

El timbre del cambio de clase había sonada y la mayoría salía de sus pensamientos, o de su asiento rumbo a su siguiente clase o su casa, bueno todos excepto un joven de cabello rubio, que no podía dejar sus pensamientos y todo porque días antes había soñado de nuevo con su viaje a San Lorenzo en donde habían encontrado a sus padres.

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día, y de vez en cuando recordaba ese día con mucho cariño, todo había cambiado a partir de ese día, sabía que tenía una familia completa, que si bien sus papás seguían siendo los aventureros de siempre por lo menos ahora, hablaban todo el tiempo por teléfono cuando viajaban, algunas veces él iba con ellos o los veía escribir sus libros en el cuarto de a un lado… la vida era casi perfecta lo único que le incomodaba era saber que era un cobarde el amor de su vida, si de su corta vida, ya tenía dieciocho años y solo la había podido besar una vez, y de eso ya había pasado una década. Ese día no dejaron en claro nada, solo por qué bueno después de todo solo tenían diez años, porque hablar de amor eterno cuando eran tan pequeños sonaba absurdo, pero ahora le sonaba a ese joven rubio como la mayor idiotez que había cometido. Sus amigos habían cambiado mucho, la mayoría ya no estaba en la misma escuela por lo que solo se veían de vez en cuando la única que siempre había estado a su lado era Helga porque bueno su casa estaba terriblemente cerca de la suya.

El joven rubio seguía sentado en su asiento hasta que sintió una mano muy conocida que le daba un ligero golpe para hacerlo reaccionar diciéndole mientras seguía caminando a la salida

**-hey Arnold! Vamos chico listo el mundo va muy de prisa y no te está esperando sal a saludarnos un rato a nosotros los pobre mortales**…

Mientras tanto Arnold pensaba

Genial de nuevo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, claro Arnoldo de esta forma dejará de pensar que eres solo un soñador, si como no… Espera… me llame Arnoldo… demonios ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, de verla de sentirla? Un momento algo le falta el día de hoy, pero ¿qué es? Bueno contemos lo que tiene quizás de esa forma sepa lo faltante…

Si ahí está su sonrisa encantadoramente maliciosa mientras me pone el pie para caerme

Si tiene ahora dos cejas como todas las demás pero ella tiene esos dos brillantes ojos, que hacen que me pierda aún más en pensamientos en donde ambos estamos tomados de la mano juntos

Si ahí está el sobrenombre del día que sale de sus bellos labios, todavía ciento como se eriza mi piel al escuchar salir de su boca todos esos apodos que solo ella pueda decirme dulcemente.

Si su suéter lila que le queda perfecto al cuerpo, dejando ver su largo y tentador cuello listo para ser besado, lamido y mordido

Si de nuevo trae su vestido rosa que ahora deja ver sus ya actualmente muy bien torneadas piernas

Oh grandioso… también esta ese tipo que la persigue por todos lados… -Entiende no eres para ella-

Oh por Dios ya se lo que falta en ella, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Corrí hasta ella la tome del brazo mire hacia la izquierda de una manera arrogante solo para hacer que Briany se alejara

**-Helga necesito hablar contigo **

**-si dime tengo un poco de prisa cabeza de balón ya sabes tengo las prácticas de atletismo en 20 min y aún no he comido nada decente en todo el día **

**-Helga ¿Dónde está tu moño rosa? **

Con solo decir esas palabras los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de una manera extraña casi descomunal, tenía una cara de susto inmenso, mientras se sonrojaba y tomaba su brazo de una manera repetitiva y nerviosa

**-Te diste cuentas… **

**-Claro cómo no iba a darme cuenta si siempre me ha encantado tu moño rosa tanto como tú, no sé si recuerdas pero me gusta desde que estamos en jardín de niños sabes… **

Pensamientos de Arnold

Si se lo confesé aunque creo que era algo obvio, ella sabe que siento algo por ella y yo sé que es un sentimiento compartido sino no me dejaría que la abrace cada vez que se me da la gana, o que choque con ella con intenciones de sujetarla contra mí y sentir su maravilloso calor, con el pretexto claro de evitar su caída al suelo, tampoco me dejaría revolver su cabello cada 14 de febrero para de nuevo ver a mi Cecile, muchísimo menos me dejaría pasar un rato a su casa cada día de acción de gracias para ayudarla a pelar papas.

-**Helga definitivamente ya es tiempo ya no puedo estar sin ti, ya no puedo dormir sin escuchar tu voz como el ultimo sonido antes de cerrar mi ojos, ya no puedo despertar sintiendo que puedo perderte en cualquier momento en mano de algún tipo mejor que lo puedo ser ahora, solo por mi cobardía, ya no puedo dejar que tomes decisiones sin mi‼ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió quitarte el moño rosa? Helga amo como se ve en ti y amo más tu idea estoy casi 100% seguro que te lo pones por mí solo por mi… Helga quiero que seas mi complemento, mi novia, mi amiga, mi conciencia, mi estabilidad, mi alma, pero sobre todo quiero que seas solo mía… **

Pensamientos de Arnold

Oh no, creo que mi boca le gano a mis pensamientos, y lo peor la hize llorar yo no quiero que llore solo quiero que…

Si al rubio lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos con un beso, Helga lo estaba besando y el no solo se dejó llevar si no que en algún punto ahora él llevaba las riendas de la situación y era quien estaba besando de una forma casi salvaje, le mordía los labios, mientras sujetaba su cabello, con la mano derecha y con la izquierda el sujetaba la cintura para atraerla más cerca de él, respiraba entrecortadamente su aroma y sentía como ella sujetaba su cuello, como pidiendo no me sueltes… y claro ninguno quería soltarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo recordando estaban en los pasillos de la escuela en cualquier momento los castigarían por semejante espectáculo

Se apartaron un poco pero su vista no se podía apartar ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, podían ver la inmensidad del universo en sus pupilas y la respuesta de la vida en sus labios… ella fue la primera en hablar y dijo con un tono irónico y gracioso

**-Algo bueno salió de que Miriam lavara con café mi moño verdad **

**-Definitivamente mi Geraldine… **

Ahí estaban dos jóvenes rubios sintiendo que eran tan pequeños en el universo pero aun así eso no importaba porque estarían juntos para toda la inmensidad que les esperaba.

FIN

Saludos Espero que les agradara

nos leemos prontos

Yuris :D


End file.
